


Freedom At A Cost

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago, Oneshot, Sad-ish, i don't have much to say, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should've been happy. <br/>The titans were gone, humanity was free. <br/>However the cost of that freedom was a grave one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom At A Cost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is yet another SNK fanfiction, I wrote this a while however so excuse the typos or whatever.

The sun shone bright at last as practically half the survey corps fell to their knees, they were gone, finally….gone, the last titan killed by the hands, or rather fists of Eren’s titan form.

“W-we did it?” You asked with uncertainty as you looked towards your friend Eren who had just come out of the titan, his emerald eyes had never been brighter, a wild wind shook past every tree in the forest, almost breathing life into the long forgotten peace that was once held over two thousand years, the last smoldering titan corpse laid before the 30 or so members of the SC remaining.

 

“I’m the only one left…” Eren breathed, even though he was covered in blood and mourning the loss of his friends the boy still had the courage to smile and laugh and the cruel beasts’ downfall. The deaths of Mikasa and Armin did hold an effect however, tears formed in his eyes as you hugged him tightly while the others got ready to relay the more than life changing news to the people back at the walls.

 

“They didn’t die for nothing…” Eren wept as you both still sat on the cold, blood soaked Earth.

 

“We can finally go to the sea, the fire water, the giant rocks that touch the sky, we can see them all!” You nodded as you helped Eren stand up, you couldn’t believe it yourself, but it was finally over, the deaths, the pointless bloodshed, nothing more than a bad dream now, then something crossed your mind that caused you to burst into a fit of uncalled giggles, Eren raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

 

“Hanji’s gonna be pissed. We killed all her subjects.” You both laughed as you walked past a surprisingly pleased Corporal, a small smile played on his usually stoic face.

 

“Good work, Jaeger, ____.” He nodded as you both clambered onto your horses and set of for the walls, hopefully for the last time.

 

All the way back you couldn’t help thinking about how you had made history, this would be forever recorded in time as humanity’s greatest feat. You raced back as fast as you could, finally able to take in the world around you, titan free, you looked at the sky, the trees, the grass, you felt the pure wind for the first time, you wanted to cry, cry out your happiness and finally think about the others you’d left behind or out lived.

 

______

 

“The walls are in site!” One soldier yelled as the group carried on, as you got back to the walls everyone was waiting for the survey corps, cheering and clapping, finally free of their chains, Erwin spoke up over the noise.

 

“Everyone! Today we, humanity have made history! As far as the eye can see titans do not roam! We do however have heavy losses, whether it be family, friends, comrades or even enemies, please have a moment of silence…” Everyone present fell silent, you thought about the countless people you had lost, it brought tears to your eyes but you’d learnt not to cry. Soon you were all back to your dorms celebrating.

 

______

 

“Hell yeah!” Connie cried out as beer sloshed in his glass, Sasha hugged him with a mouth full of bread, you couldn’t help but snicker as you watched the both of them, but the smirk was taken off your face when you noticed Eren sitting in the corner by himself, you let out a sigh and walked up to him slowly, when you got to him you tapped his shoulder slightly.

 

“Eren?” You asked quietly as he turned towards you, his eyes glassy, as if he wasn’t even there anymore.

 

“Yeah?” He muttered as you took the seat opposite him, on looking your other friends as they partied, however they were missed quite a few, Reiner, Annie, Bertholt and finally Mikasa and Armin.

 

“You should be happy you know, the whole ‘I’ll kill all the titans and send them to hell’ thing kinda worked.” Eren cracked a small smile at how you’d phrased it and lifted a spoon full of warm soup to his mouth as you did the same but with the slice of heavily buttered bread you’d picked up.

 

“I am happy; I really am, but…” Eren trailed on as you gave him a small smile of empathy and gently held his hand.

 

“I know it’s about them…but this is what we’ve trained towards, what humanity’s trained towards. Eren, we’re heroes.” He nodded as you lead him out side and you both sat on the stairs leading to the building.

"Thanks." You heard a him say as you turned towards him with a grin.

"For what?" You asked.

"Not dying..." You smirked as you observed his calm features in the moonlight, his bright eyes, his hair and most of all, his smile.

"Well I try." You joked as he pushed you playfully, nearly knocking you over as you both started laughing.

"Someone's gonna hear us." Eren snickered as you covered your mouth and nodded. You let out a sigh as you calmed down, you both shared a peaceful silence until Eren spoke up.

"We're finally free." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it." You agreed as you suddenly stood up and ran onto the training ground, Eren raised an eyebrow as you got out an old fashioned camera and held it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as you smiled and pressed the shutter.

"Making memories." You answered as you picked up the photo and walked over to him, sitting back down you placed it into your diary that you'd kept on the side, and scrawled underneath it in quick writing.

'Year 862, March 11th - Humanity wins.' and then adding at the end.

'freedom at a cost.'


End file.
